Unforeseen Affinity
by DeepShadows2
Summary: (Spin-Off) Remus Lupin missed Alexis's birthday and wanted to take her on a special outing for it. Accidents happen and that is all ways the case with Alexis. 'Misfits Realm' One-shot R


**Unforeseen Affinity  
By:** _EckoStalker_  
  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the characters in Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. But I do own Alexis, and my partner in crime, Deep Shadows owns Artimis.  
But I am bent on persuading Rowling to give me Lupin_ --drool--_ Pweeeeeeeease!!!! I'll take good care of him! I promise! _--Evil grin--_ Mwahahaha...  
  
**Author's Notes:** This is a spin-off story from **The Misfit Adventures of Artimis and Alexis**. It has nothing to do with the main plot-majigger-thingiemabob. This story shows an event that boosts the growing bond between Alexis and Lupin (see Chapter 14 for full effects of this bond _--sigh, drool, hehehehe--...)._ It also contains some of my ideas on Lupin, and delves a bit deeper into Alexis's psyche, personal life, and self.

* * *

Alexis and Artimis sat pondering about what the hell they were going to do. They were all pranked out for the moment and the weekend ahead of them seemed boring and dreary. They were out in the courtyard, and it was just turning 7:00 am. Alexis was perched upside down in the tree, waiting for the blood to rush to her head while Artimis lay prone balancing on the low stone wall under her, idly flicking her wand and creating shapes in the sparks. Artimis sighed and drearily lifted a piece of wood, shooting it towards Alexis's head. Alexis opened her eyes with a slight jolt and stared fuzzily up at Artimis.  
"It's you turn to come up with something."  
Alexis snorted and shook her head "Don't ask me. Every time I think of something and we do it, you always end up finding something to screw it up!"  
"Me! Your pranks are the ones that usually require putting life or limb on the line, for the sake of a little adventure -as you so put it."  
"Then why do you always go along with them?" Alexis shot back, grinning slyly.  
Artimis made as if to say something, then shut her mouth, too damn bored to argue further. Alexis smiled and slowly started swinging. Artimis closed her eyes and momentarily smiled at a thought.  
"Do I risk asking?" Alexis drawled cautiously. Artimis smirked and said dreamily, "Well, Draco isn't busy this afternoon..."  
"You are not leaving me with that thought, I forbid it!" Alexis scowled the warning. 

A calm, soothing voice echoed through the courtyard," Odd to see for once that you two are doing absolutely nothing." Surprised, Artimis tumbled off the low wall, landing with a distinct thud, but quickly stood up. Alexis, startled also, lost her grip on the branch. As she tumbled, she gracefully turned it into a flip and jolted to her feet on the pavement, straightening, and recognizing the person," Hio, Professor Lupin! How's it..."  
Alexis tapered off as she wavered and collapsed back onto Artimis, bringing her down too. Alexis grasped her head and smiled as if drugged. "Whoa, insane head rush... must try again..."  
Lupin chuckled as Artimis hoisted Alexis to her feet and smiled warmly at them. The girls smiled back expectantly. Lupin became a little nervous as he stated, "Well, um... I was looking for you two... and, um, need to ask you Alexis... I was wondering if, ah... if you'd, ah... you'd, care to join me for a short trip this weekend."  
And, on instinctive reflex, Alexis nonchalantly asked," Can Artimis come?"  
Lupin distractedly ran a hand through his shaggy hair, stammering," Well, I wouldn't _mind_... but I was thinking... since it was your birthday and all, and I kind of missed it... if it could, ah... be just the two of us, and ah..."  
"I can't Alexis. I just remembered promising Apollo and the Twins I'd help them with this concoction their trying to brew. Their trying to get Filch back for all the detentions he gave them for the little incident with the Fizzing Whiz bees and Ms. Norris... you know how that goes. You go ahead with the Professor; I'll see ya later tonight." Artimis interjected coolly, to the great relief of Lupin.  
"You sure?" Alexis asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, no biggie." Artimis breezed past Professor Lupin, who smiled thankfully. She paused beside him and calmly stated for only him to hear, "Sir, if _anything_ happens to her, I will respectfully tear you to shreds. Thank you."  
Lupin mumbled amusingly," Thanks for the tip."  
Artimis waved cheerfully to a confused Alexis and smiled sternly to Lupin, then casually strolled towards the Great Hall.  
  
Lupin looked to Alexis warmly. "Well, shall we? You will need nothing but a set of comfortable muggle clothes and your wand for emergencies. I've already made arrangements, so I'll meet you outside the Gates in half an hour." Lupin smiled knowingly and walked briskly towards his own quarters before Alexis could reply.  
"Ooookaaayyyy..." Alexis murmured as she excitedly but wonderingly raced to her own dorms to make ready.

----------------------- As planned, Alexis met Lupin outside the gates, dressed in a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts and a blank tank top and her wand shoved haphazardly in her back pocket.  
Lupin was waiting for her, wearing dark brown jeans and a tan tee shirt. _Not to shabby, if I say so myself._ She heard a faint chuckle in her head, and sent a silent reprimand to her hidden friend Artimis.  
"So, what's going on?" Alexis asked as casually as possible.  
"You'll see when we get there." He held up an old broken flower pot that was caked with dirt in some places.  
"Grab hold." Alexis, very confused, hesitantly placed her hand on the lip of the pot, looking at Lupin with uncertainty. Lupin grinned and glanced at his watch. Then there was a sudden pull somewhere behind her navel, and the world seemed to spin as Alexis was sucked into a swirling vortex as the Portkey activated. They continued on this way for a brief moment, then the Earth slowly stopped spinning and the two jolted to a stop as their feet slammed into the hard ground -Alexis falling backwards as Lupin merely wavered slightly. Dizzily, she took the hand he offered and he gently pulled her up. _Thanks for the warning, it's not like I can recognize a Portkey from a mile a way..._ Alexis thought, then curiously gazed around.  
  
They stood in a grassy clearing in the midst of a heavily wooded area. A small dusty trail weaved to the right of them. The woods lacked much of the darkness and evilness of the Forbidden Forest, which inferred that they weren't near Hogwarts grounds at all.  
"Professor, what are we doing here?" He knowingly smiled down upon her as a gruff but friendly voice echoed through the trees.  
"Arrived, have yeh? Bout time, the horses were gettin fidgety." Alexis spun about and saw a tall, lean, but muscled man walking towards them along trail, leading two rust colored saddled horses. Alexis smiled, her eyes brightening as she looked to Lupin.  
"Thank you, Kebler. Here, take these." Lupin pressed about eight Sickles into the bearded mountaineer looking dude's hand after he had approached.  
"Thank yeh kindly, Remus. Though I said yeh needn't have." Lupin shook his head and gestured for him to keep it anyways. Kebler nodded thankfully, then looked down at Alexis. "Enjoy your trip, Miss'  
"Th, thank you, sir." The man slightly bowed his head, then took off down the trail, disappearing faintly into the trees.  
As Lupin readjusted the saddles on the steeds, Alexis became flustered and demanded," What's going on!?... Sir."  
"Today, just call me Remus." Then to her surprise, he quickly and effortlessly lifted her up and set her onto the nearest horse, jumping gracefully onto the other.  
"I found out I had missed your birthday, and I wanted to get you something, but I was kind of low on money..." Lupin held up a hand to quiet her attempts at speaking, and Alexis reluctantly obliged. "So, I went to Dumbledore. He suggested that you needed a break from the school, to go someplace where you could relax... well, Severus had brought up at that time your inquisitive attraction to the Forbidden Forest, so... I, I figured I would... take you horseback riding down a few trails I know." He spoke quietly, waiting for her reaction. Alexis smiled excitedly. "Whoa! I've always wanted to do this! I haven't been through the forest either in ages... This rocks!" Lupin beamed as Alexis rambled on, glad she thought his idea worthy.  
  
"One problem though..." Lupin wilted slightly as her tone lowered," ...I don't know how to ride a horse. It not like Artimis gives me lessons now and then..." Alexis laughed nervously, shifting hesitantly in the leather saddle.  
Lupin sighed in relief, then chuckled. "There's nothing to it. Just watch me. Let's get going, we have all day but time flies you know."  
He nudged his horse gently and it started off ahead of Alexis. She watched in confusion, then kicked her own steed in the sides. Neighing loudly it jumped and tried to bolt past Lupin, but he quickly lashed out and grabbed the reins. Speaking soothing words to the startled animal, he pulled on the harness as the horse calmed. Alexis had her arms wrapped around its neck and looked as bad as she did on her first broomride - _terrified_. Lupin rode up next to her and pulled her upright. "It's alright. Just need to be a bit gentler. Relax, the horse can feel your nervousness." Lupin informed softly. Presently, Alexis did calm and slowly sat up. Lupin showed her how to gently push the horse forward and how to steer the creature. Gradually she got the hang of it and the continued on down the trail. Lupin remained close to her side to prevent anymore accidents. 

--------------------

The two cantered on, drinking in the beauty of the woods. The forest was amazing. Every shade of green imaginable bloomed throughout the towering trees -blocking out the sun and casting them in a cool shadow. The gnarled branches and supple twigs reached out soft limbs in their paths as the lazily ducked and brushed under them, the loudest noise being the dull clopping of the sodden horse hooves and the creaking of their leather saddles. Insects buzzed minutely about them, occasionally making the horses whip their long and stringy tails against their sides. They distantly heard soaring far above them the calls and honks of small flocks of geese as called out to each other and anyone who would listen.  
Alexis looked deeply into the depths of the dense and shaded trees, discerning fallen trunks and tangled clumps of vines. She strained her eyes further -trying to glimpse into the scenario of the natural habitat of the wild.  
The forests had always stirred something deep within Alexis. Maybe it was the open appearance of calm and tranquility that overlaid the sense of mystery and unexplored recesses that always lurked deep in the shadows.  
Or maybe even the sheer amazing naturalness of it all, how it could continue living in all its glory and trivial complications as a modern world raged and grew around it. Whatever it was, Alexis loved it -dwelled and basked in it.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, the sharp smells of decaying wood and crushed leaves filling her nostrils along with the scents of a dozen different plants and flowers that dotted the edges along the overgrown trail. Alexis happily glanced at the DADA Professor beside her. He had his eyes closed and his head lend back, a look of deep peace and contentment tracing his worn features. He clearly felt the same way Alexis did. Lupin felt her watching him and he looked at her, grinning. Alexis smiled and cocked her head, asking softly," Would you mind if I talked to you like some other person I knew?"  
"Alexis, I _am_ some other person you know."  
"Yeah, but you're my Professor and all..."  
"I understand Alexis. Yes, you may."  
  
Lupin chuckled and Alexis smiled, starting the conversation. "Well, you always seem to know stuff about the Muggle world and such. And you take to those things of that nature so easily. You seem like you yourself are mostly Muggle. No insult intended."  
"None taken. Well, yes, I do know a lot about the Muggle society and traits. When I was found out as a werewolf, most of the wizard kind didn't care for me too much. Some even suggested that all werewolves be destroyed. Fearing for my life, I went into hiding. Mostly staying in the country where not many people lived except for the occasional town. I stayed in fairly well contact with Muggles for quite a number of years, traveling among them and learning many things. I came to think that many Pureblood wizards, not being associated with Muggles most of the time, came to believe themselves highly superior and smarter in every way compared to Muggles and most all Muggleborns. Seems to me, Muggles are every bit as advanced as we are in their own ways and senses."  
"I agree entirely. Though, not all Purebloods are that way... Artimis understands me thoroughly, as well as Muggles. It's all just an act..." Alexis explained quickly. Lupin laughed and cut her off. "I didn't say all purebloods, Alexis. Just certain families..."  
"Like the Malfoys."  
"Ah. Quite like them. Lucius sees himself above everyone. That is, everyone besides probably Voldemort himself."  
Alexis flinched slightly at the name, remembering her connection. Lupin looked at her in concealed sympathy and concern.  
"We will not discuss that further. Tell me of your mother Alexis."  
Alexis sat up straighter, glad for the change in subject.  
"I don't talk much about her. She is, after all, a Muggle. And most wizards don't care to hear of them. She knew my fa...father, was a wizard. But she was hoping I would turn out '_normal_' -as she put it. She kept me uniformed of my blood for as long as she could, but soon we couldn't ignore my little incidents any longer. I was nine when I found out I was a witch. But my mum begged me to follow regular peoples' ways. I was determined though to go to Wizarding School, and she soon became angry with me. She never wanted me to be this way, like my father. I left for Hogwarts in the midst of one of those arguments. And every bloody summer I return to the same damn discussion." Alexis sighed, and looked at the ground, then continued quietly," But she's all I got. And we sometimes forget about it and live like it didn't matter. I just wish it could be that way all the time. I think she's just worried something will happen and I turn out like my father, but I would kill myself before that'd happen. I never did tell Artimis about all that." Alexis laughed grimly, looking away from Lupin. He didn't press the matter further. ----------------------- They stopped for lunch in a small clearing, and turned their horses into the fields to graze. Alexis quickly conjured up a deep crimsoned colored sheet and laid it over the ground while Lupin conjured before them several different wizard food dishes. They ate heartily and mostly in silence, enjoying the calmness and voices of the forests.  
Contented after the meal, they sat back in the grass after cleaning up and stared happily up at the sky for a while. Alexis shifted to her side, head on her arm and stared lazily at Lupin, curiously asking after a moment," Remus, did you use to come to these woods often?"  
  
Lupin contemplated for a moment. Then answered," I used to. Not many people came out here that I could harm in my _-other-_ state. It always eased my conscious, wandering through the darkened woods alone." Alexis looked at him in confusion for a moment and he chuckled, turning over onto his side also.  
"James Potter and the rest weren't always with me during the full moons. They had to cover for me and themselves at times. So they escorted me here then left back for Hogwarts, coming back every morning to check on me." He spoke quietly, recalling past memories -his clear, amber eyes unfocused as he walked through the younger days in his mind. Alexis suppressed her questions respectfully. She knew of James Potter and the other Marauders from none other than Harry Potter himself. When the Boy-Who-Lived didn't feel like meticulously explaining everything he knew at the moment to Ron and Hermione, he usually sought Alexis out and confided in her. Alexis glanced at the reminiscing werewolf.  
_Seems like he needed to get out as much as I did... Next time I grab Artimis cause we totally have to do this again._ __  
  
------------------- The trail through the woods slowly became less and less distinguishable as the duo continued down and around the many twisting paths. The shadows deepening and growing a tad more malignant. The trees also gradually and almost unnoticeably changed from well kept back and peaceful to unruly and menacing as Alexis and Lupin rode deeper into the wilderness. The sun was now more then halfway towards the horizon -about 5:00 pm to those who cared. The air became cooler and easier to breath through as the humidity diminished with the coming drafts of evening. It was the time of day and the type of place that Alexis enjoyed the most. Lupin watched in amusement as Alexis became a bit more fidgety and staring into the dark depths of the woods longingly. Occasionally, she sadly glanced down at the horse's four tall legs, then staring thoughtfully ahead at the overgrown trail. Lupin rolled his eyes and chuckled, Alexis staring quickly up at him in confusion.  
"Oh, come off it Alexis. I see how you're watching that bloody horse. Go on, I'll still be here."  
Alexis slowly grinned and practically whispered, "Really? You'll let me? Artimis never lets me change into it anymore, after that last incident..."  
Lupin urged his horse in front of hers and she quickly pulled on the reins. He slid off and sauntered over to her, gently pulling her off and setting her on her feet on the ground.  
"I trust you. I know she does too, but she's just nervous, with good cause... go on. Just check in after a little while, we have to leave before it gets too dark to see."  
Alexis looked up into his tender gaze, then briefly hugged him. She turned and ran a few steps down the trail and closed her eyes to begin the transformation.  
  
Her body tingled as the white fur spread gently over her, and her own hair grew out to cover her face. Her jaw lengthened into a snout and her knees buckled as they reversed to accommodate the wolf conditions. Her bushy tail grew out long, and her ears traveled to the top of her narrow head -finishing the change into her Animagus form of the white wolf.  
Her vision turned to one of acute black and white as she glanced behind herself and gave Lupin the infamous wolf grin he knew well. With a wave of her tail, Alexis loped off into the trees, basking in the overwhelming rush of scents of sounds. Her padded feet made absolutely no noise as she blissfully traveled the dark recesses of her homeland in the forests. ---------------------------- Remus Lupin watched her go with a sense of happiness and longing. He too loved giving in to the primal sensations of his werewolf form, but it came at the high price of temporarily losing one self's humanity. He now fully understood Prongs and Padfoot's joy of the Animagus gift back in his school days. He determinedly placed Wormtail out of his thoughts.  
Tying the now vacant horse to his own, Lupin hoisted himself up onto his red, rust-colored steed. Patting it gently, he sat up straight on it and softly prodded it, heading down the hiking trail towards the white water river he knew that lay a ways ahead.  
Lupin did feel content though that he could somewhat relive his more happier past through the young Alexis. ----------------------- It was getting late. Alexis's wolf sense told her as the darkness increased along with the wolf's incredible night vision. The night stalkers were out also instead of the usual daytime quarry, and these were quite tiresome to mess with. Alexis forcefully pushed her wolf instincts aside and decided it was time to turn back and find Lupin. She raced the shimmering shadows back to the trail, and bent down upon reaching it to pick up the now dulled man scent.  
She lifted her head and caught the distant wisps of wet rocks and watery foam. He was heading for the river. Quickly she took off the mile eating trot of the tireless wolf amidst the shelter of the trees.  
  
Presently, she came to a thinning of the trees and distinctly viewed the wide freshwater river, it briskly carrying fallen debris away further into the forest along the fast currents and meandering bends of the river. The wind changed direction slightly and Alexis caught a whiff of horseflesh and Lupin. She turned her head to the left and saw far down the bank a lanky figure and two horses. She vaguely remembered her last encounter with horseflesh, and her wolf sense knew it was a bad idea to attack the two of them. Alexis shook her head roughly, then silently but contentedly trotted among the trees towards the figures. ---------------- The horses had been fidgety ever since the temperature had gradually started dropping with the sun. They didn't fancy the closeness of the forest at night -their vision being much less than it usually was. Lupin was overly calm with them and decided to let them drink from the cold waters of the river as soon as they had reached it. He knew it was there, having visited it several times before. He shivered in the cool evening breeze, waiting for his horse to finish its drink. He glanced around, wondering if Alexis was anywhere nearby, it was getting dark and too cold for their best comfort. He decided to wait patiently for a few moments, knowing she would show up soon. ---------------- Alexis trotted in silently from behind the group -the wind blowing softly in her furred face. Tongue lolling and tail wagging, she stepped out of the cover of the shrubbery as the breeze shifted -pushing he own scent towards the nostrils of the nervous and agitated horses. It happened all within the span of about 4 seconds. The horses whinnied in fear as the known predator's scent tickled their noses. Then the steeds saw the wolf heading towards them. Lupin, confused, frantically pulled on the bridles as his horse danced around in fear. The pull didn't help any. The horse reared up and fell back over the lip of the bank, crashing into the whirling waters. Lupin was flung off and hit the waves with a yelp. The horse struggled to the shore and both creatures then bolted down the trail. Alexis watched with horror through green wolf eyes as her Professor and friend was yanked roughly along the rushing river rapids. ---------------------- _Lupin!_ Alexis cried out within her mind. He was struggling to stay afloat and sputtering water the whole time, being quickly pelted towards the greater danger of the rough rapids jutting ahead of him. Alexis kept pace with his frail, struggling form along the river bank still in wolf form, jumping over small boulders and clearing fallen trees with ease due to her panic over Lupin. She would've jumped in by now, but she couldn't get far enough ahead of him. She glanced ahead frantically and noticed the bend of the meandering river that jutted somewhat into the waters. Beyond that, she fearfully saw the swirling rapids that would surely beat Lupin unmercifully into a bloody pulp. Alexis raced as fast as her legs could manage and gracefully vaulted onto the boulders lining the bend, Lupin several seconds behind her. She waited in anticipation for the exact moment to leap, prancing her forepaws in anguish. Lupin was having a very difficult time staying above the pounding waves and eddies. He was weakening quickly.  
Alexis tensed and leaned down. A second later she pushed off with every ounce of strength she and the wolf sense possessed. She landed harshly in the currents a foot ahead of Lupin as he was sucked under. Panicked, Alexis dove under and snapped jaws around a mouthful of shirt, swimming_ -dog paddling-_ to the surface with him as they reached the rapids.  
  
Alexis turned roughly, pulling Lupin behind her, and took the brunt of the first jolting rock. She whimpered in pain as they both crashed into another boulder, Lupin grasping it weakly with his free arm, grabbing Alexis's scruffy neck with the other and pulling her towards him. She made him wrap both arms around her neck and braced her hind feet on the boulder -facing sideways into the current. With a last burst of vitality, Alexis launched off it, drifting forcefully ahead and down current, but at a great enough angles that the current pushed them into the still shallows.  
Alexis vainly paddled until her sore paws touched bottom, then collapsed, trying to catch her breath. A moment later she stumbled to her feet and pulled Lupin ashore with her teeth wrapped around a fold in his shirt. She wearily dragged him into the grass and crumpled beside him, panting furiously and trembling -too weak to change back.  
Lupin remained still, breathing shallowly and shivering as the cold bit through his soaked clothes. He weakly opened his eyes a tad and tried to grin at Alexis.  
_He'll freeze to death. _Alexis pushed herself up, the cold not bugging her too much, and curled halfway atop Lupin's chest, both of them falling asleep in pure exhaustion. --------------------------------- 

Lupin slept deeply, feeling the warmth of Alexis's wolf form curling upon him -keeping him from going into hypothermia. They slept all night and into the next morning, Lupin awakening first -horribly sore but alive. Alexis, now in her human form, slept halfway atop his chest, breathing deeply and peacefully.  
_Sh, she saved my... my life..._ he stammered in awe to himself. _She could've just watched instead of risking herself, but she came after me.  
_He carefully sat up wincing and slowly moving Alexis into his lap, awaiting her awakening. He wrapped his arms around her as she started trembling with cold, and she awoke sometime later.

-------------------- Alexis gained consciousness, shivering and feeling something soft and damp under her head. She realized she must've shifted into human form sometime during her sleep, and now her wet clothes felt frozen on her skin. She shuddered once and opened her eyes, seeing Lupin's affectionate face staring down at her. _For once, I don't object to waking up with someone in my face_. -------------------- No words passed between them as they stared at each other in adoration. Lupin finally pulling her into a tight hug -grimacing but otherwise ignoring the sharp pains in his side that indicated broken ribs. Alexis herself looked pretty bruised and banged up.  
"How're we going to get back to Hogwarts?" Alexis whispered. Lupin smiled and pointed to his head -tapping it gingerly. Alexis's eyes widened in understanding. She then closed her eyes in concentration as she sent Artimis a mental plea for help.  
_( Artimis! Go get someone! We're stranded in the middle of the woods and it's bloody cold! Dumbledore knows where)  
_She grinned as she felt Artimis's shock and concern.  
Ten minutes later, Snape -_of all people-_ apparated in front of the cold, wet, and bruised companions, holding the comfortingly familiar flower pot portkey. _Leave it too Artimis to bring Professor Snape into this._  
Snape gave them a slightly disgruntled look and commented sarcastically," Exquisite way to express your feelings Remus... take her on a horse ride and falling in a river, almost killing the both of you. Brilliant."  
Alexis spoke up indignantly. "Excuse me sir, but I think it was one of the best _damn_ birthday presents I've ever had." She looked up at him defiantly. He sneered and helped Lupin to his feet, who in turn still grasped tightly to Alexis. Alexis sighed in happy contentment as all three wizards grabbed the portkey to Hogwarts. 


End file.
